Thomas Walgrave
Description A slender bundle of lithe muscle and twitching nerves is the initial impression that Thomas tends to give off. With his habit of dropping his gaze, standing slightly behind anyone he trusts and avoiding direct conversation, he effaces himself quite well to the point of being overlooked by most who encounter him. At best, they note that he has a pleasant face and a low speaking voice, and than his hands are constantly in motion- wringing together, fiddling with his pockets, holding a book or cell phone. Tall and slimly built with pale blue eyes and light blonde hair, he doesn't particularly stand out in a crowd, and Thomas prefers it that way. When Nathan gets hold of him long enough to gel his hair- darkening it to a rich chestnut with tinted gel, as Nathan constantly laments Thomas's lack of 'colour'- and slap him into fitted clothing, the Malkavian antitribu gives a visual of a man both intellectual and... utterly insecure. Yes, even when polished, primped and preened by his pack to appear as put together a possible, Thomas just can't quite manage composure, let alone confidence. Constantly fidgeting, twitching, flinching and eyeing his surroundings uneasily, he's been known to make the most composed individuals nervous through sheer proximity. Garbed in loose jeans held on his narrow hips by a black leather belt and a variety of plain, dart t-shirts, he pulls off innocuous without even trying. It's a survival skill, and one that he's learned very, very well. Personality Growing up in someone's shadow has the chance to turn someone into either a husk of what they could be or a braggart seeking to outshine everyone else. Well... Thomas obviously is not a braggart. With nearly genius level intellect and the personality of a bowl of vanilla pudding, Thomas has very little impact on anyone he meets. The insanity of his vampiric bloodline twisted the calm, unassuming acceptance of life into a twitching, terrified insecurity that dug so deep his neurosis is impossible to miss. What lies beneath the deep-seated neurosis and his quiet, defensive exterior very, very few have ever delved to find. Possessed of a wickedly sharp sense of humour, an analytical mind that calculates odds and possibilities as easily as some people put together 'to do' lists and a nearly eidetic memory, he is pure understated brilliance. Although his quips are rarely heard, they're always directly on the mark, and with a powerful empathy, Thomas can often read a lie before it's fully left a person's lips. One of the many reasons Slate keeps Thomas close at hand is the vampire's hidden sweetness. Desperate to be liked, Thomas is easily exploited, and it is for that reason that his pack keeps a close eye on him. Intellect weighs against emotion when Thomas feels that there's a friend in sight, and it's gotten him into trouble in the past. Of course, his twitchy, spastic demeanor tends to keep people at arm's length, so it's rarely an issue... Pre-Game History {Pre-Game History Here} Pertinent Connections * {List Connections Here} Game History Highlights * {List Highlights Here} Category:Bookcase